The Faroe Islands (Tróndur í Gøtu)
The Faroe Islands led by Tróndur í Gøtu is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from TPangolin, Kerfuffle and ruhrgebietheld. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Faroe Islands The Faroe Islands, called Føroyar in the native Faroese language, is a self-governing country within the Kingdom of Denmark. It consists of an archipelago in the northern Atlantic Ocean, north of Scotland and approximately halfway between Norway and Iceland. The current population of the islands is about 50,000, nearly all of whom are descendants of Norse-Gaels who settled the archipelago in about 650 AD. Despite being fairly isolated, the Faroe Islands are highly modernized, and are ranked in the highest possible category of the Human Development Index. Although a part of the Kingdom of Denmark, the Faroe Islands have exercised home rule since 1948. Tróndur í Gøtu Tróndur í Gøtu was a Viking chieftain in the Faroe Islands who lived from approximately 945 to 1035. He wielded the largest amount of influence of any individual in the islands at that time, and was the main person responsible for initially preventing Christianity from replacing the original Norse beliefs of the islands. In the late 10th century, King Olaf Tryggvason of Norway attempted to take possession of the islands through issuing a decree converting them to Christianity. After becoming the first person in the Faroes to convert, Sigmundur Brestisson attempted to convert the entire islands by reading Tryggvason’s decree aloud in the Alting, the legislature of the Faroe Islands. Tróndur í Gøtu fiercely opposed him, gathering an angry mob that nearly killed Brestisson and forced him to flee. Thus, the first attempt at Christianizing the islands failed and they retained their Norse beliefs. Tróndur í Gøtu is the central figure in the Færeyinga saga, the epic of the Faroe Islands. He is the single most legendary figure in the Faroes, and although he was forced to accept Christianity in the islands, he is looked upon much more favorably by the modern Faroese than his rival Brestisson. He is the subject of numerous poems, songs, works of literature, and other pieces of Faroese culture. His legacy is drawn upon heavily by the modern Faroese independence movement. Dawn of Man Mighty chieftain Tróndur í Gøtu, we greet you with awe. You lead the Faroe Islands, an isolated archipelago of rugged and majestic islands in the North Atlantic. Descending from Norse seafarers, you fought valiantly to protect the Norse beliefs of the islands. Your people have survived for over a millennium, mastering the skills of fishing, whaling, and shepherding sheep to prosper in a rugged, treeless location. The breathtaking beauty of your rugged islands is now the backdrop to a thriving modern country, whose inhabitants enjoy one of the highest standards of living in the modern world. Although you were eventually forced by underhandedness to submit to the Christianization of the Faroes, your legacy lives on. You are an almost mythical figure to the modern Faroese people, and are revered as the main subject of the Færeyinga saga, the historical epic of the Faroe Islands. The Faroes maintain a vibrant and unique culture, much of which is drawn from your valiant deeds. Oh legendary Tróndur í Gøtu, your people call upon you once again to show to the world the valiant resoluteness of the Faroe Islands. Can you uphold Faroese traditions and cultural practices in the face of globalization? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I would extent my hand to welcome you, stranger, but I have just ripped out the heart of whale and my fingers are still covered in its blood!" Introduction: "So, you have found our rugged paradise where real men stand in cold water for hours each day! We have toiled endlessly to create it, and will never surrender it. You are free to visit, but beware, lest you fail to respect our ways and make an enemy of this resolute people." Introduction: "Hail! Welcome to the majestic lands of the Faroe Islands. We will gladly count you as a friend, but if you fail to respect our ways and traditions, we will be the fiercest of your enemies." Defeat: "You are a coward, with no honor. Though you have triumphed in the moment, our legacy shall never die, and will prevail over your underhanded ways. Enjoy your momentary victory while it lasts, for soon your legacy will crumble and fade, while ours will remain." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Culture. * 1 Magistrates. |rewards = Pastures yield +2 Gold * Every time a Seyðamaður is constructed a short 'We Love The King Day' begins}} Gold. * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = +5% Production towards Buildings per Pilot Whale, Whale and Sheep Resource worked by the City. Note: The Production bonus cannot exceed 20%}} Unique Cultural Influence ... Full Credits List * DMS/Damasc/Danmacsch: Design, code, art * TPangolin: Leader scene * Kerfuffle: Map * ruhrgebietheld: text References Category:All Civilizations Category:Northern Cultures Category:DMS Category:Civilizations with Male leaders